<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Gods became Neglected by vrlouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762875">When the Gods became Neglected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrlouise/pseuds/vrlouise'>vrlouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrlouise/pseuds/vrlouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Gods became Neglected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Gods became neglected, darkness shrouded over the clouds of Olympus. The Gods looked on in horror as statues soon became bare, the temples soon became empty, and the festivals soon became few and far in-between. Though, if you look ever so closely, you will spot them. Somewhere now blended with the crowd.</p><p>Apollo stands among the crowd of doctors and nurses, face creased and lined from N-95s. His golden locks peak through new, greyer hair from multiple nights in the lab. His eyes weighed and sunken from hours standing over patients on ventilators, from grasping onto patients' hands as they take their last breaths. He's the only one in the room, having to bless the patients' dying rights himself. He still plays the lyre for the smaller patients in the ER, watching their smiling faces is the only thing that motivates him to rise the sun every morning and set it every night. He is among us. He is one of your doctors.</p><p>Athena slams her hand against a lab table in frustration among the crowd of scientists and lab workers. She hasn't slept a wink in three days. Her dark hair conformed to the greasy bun it's been clamped into since last week. She spends her nights in her office, reading book after book on viruses, vaccines, and quarantine. Athena is the one who is sticking sticky notes on patients' windows with runes scribbled on them. "<em>Have Courage</em>" and "<em>You are not alone</em>". Athena is sitting amongst the crowd in government conferences, critiquing every word or snark. She will not let this be downplayed. She is among us. She is one of your scientists.</p><p>Hermes gives a warm smile as he sets groceries down on a quarantined family's doorstep. He is among the crowd of food bank volunteers scrambling to deliver each and every bag to each and every doorstep. He is cheering from an Italian balcony and singing along with his neighbors. He is quietly setting envelopes with checks with anonymous amounts of money in mailboxes. He is lulling worried children and teens to sleep with his stories of mischief and wonders. He is translating at conferences in every major language for the whole world to hear loud and clear. This is deadly. It will not be ignored. He is among us. He is one of your neighbors.</p><p>Hestia smiles as she watches a family play boardgames while stuck at home. She helps make sure the temperature is just right in the oven as they prep to bake cookies. She advises a multitude of family-friendly movies they could all enjoy. She lights the fireplace to give an air of home. She tucks children into bed every night, assuring the parents they will forever be happy and healthy. She is there to protect whoever may endanger these happy homes. The pressure of the world will not bear down on this moment of unity. Not with Hestia around. She is among us. She is your holy mother.</p><p>Aphrodite is wrapping her arms around a woman crying due to the stress. She kisses the tears away, each and every one. "I overate again." The helpless girl whispers. Aphrodite gives a kind smile and pushes a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "My love. You are beautiful regardless. Your soul is the epitome of love and prosperity, not this mortal body." She goes on to help a man get ready for his online date with his girlfriend. He complains he hasn't seen her in weeks. "You will see her in time." She whispers. "And she will look ten times over more gorgeous than you saw her last." Aphrodite smiles and disappears. She is among us. She is the comforting echo in your head.</p><p>Finally, Hades stands at the edge of a death bed. The patient gasping for their final breath. "It won't be much longer. Don't worry, I've reserved a special place for the fallen heroes." He assures them. He sits outside the morgue buses, watching in horror as bodies are thrown left and right, untagged and unnamed. Simply another body to burn. He dreads returning home to the empty thrown beside his own. With his wife gone, there is no one there to comfort his anxiety about the spiking influx of Underworld residents. He is only left to watch. He is only left to bend down to the little ones with a sad smile. "Fear not. I have prepared a home for you." He would whisper, reaching out his finger for them to grab. Hades forces himself to hold back his tears. He is among us. He is the welcomer of a new life.</p><p>We may forever now neglect the Gods, but the will forever stay with us.</p><p>They are among us, somewhere in the crowds. They are us.</p><p>They are still here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>